shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanctification
Here I've got a bunch of work to do. I could organize this any which way. I guess it represents anything between me (and my own simplest and most private life) and the furthest extreme I'm considering in my defense and civilization of personalism, Robert De Niro as Rāvaṇa. I could address the topic of, or otherwise refer to, any (supposed) associate of mine whom I might consider to be closer to me than he is. However, I apparently scared too many of those away. Just to start to work very honestly on this page, and then the reclassification of whatever information I note here, it seems like I have to clean up a bit from the conflict with Danny Rolling as Vṛtra. That's a real chore. There do seem to be a very few persons in this day and age who are strong enough to survive what that scare is. I have made mention, in the course of my writings, of actress Mira Katherine Sorvino, but I'm afraid I can't say much in relation to her at present, for complicated reasons which I will soon find a way to try to explain. I can, however, speak of actress Meryl Louise Streep. In my own work with theurgical identification, the personality complex of Vedic goddess Lakṣmī seems to include the Dungeons & Dragons’ goddess Sehanine Moonbow, and there are theoretically a number of possible goddesses at our own level who could play both roles. But when I start to really break this down to an exactification of what our strengths are, Meryl seems to be the survivor amongst such. I have considered her to be more likely the Vedic river goddess Yamunā, the D&D halfling goddess Yondalla, and the reincarnation of Christian Science’s Mary Baker Eddy, but if the other possible Lakṣmī is too wary of me for my imagined struggles as Agni against the universe where I agreed to help Indra against Vṛtra, then what can we do? I know Meryl to be one of the pioneers who are making America a superlative one-of-a-kind place and time within the entirety of our Solar System, and I know her to be stronger than Neve Campbell, the actress who faced the story of Danny Rolling very courageously in the Scream movies. If naming names is too much for any other Lakṣmī than Meryl is, then Meryl is the one goddess I will worship. So the beginning of my sanctification work with this page is such worship. I love affirmation, and this is the story where I find the best instance of what simplest affirmation is. So what now? I like questioning what I'm doing. I like people, but most people I've met are busy making money. I had a limited enthusiasm in my life for making money, so I'm somewhat alone. However, I still have semi-intelligent interests, so I look around for semi-intelligent life. In so doing, I've learned a lot about what life is. In the effort to describe what life seems to be, I've unfortunately encountered a degree of prevention effort that I have to learn to save myself from. In fact, this has become a major theme as I've grown up. I am challenged as to how to even speak of what it is I would be speaking of if I were to be speaking of speech. It's that bad. So Meryl Streep and I will proceed somehow, being the special type of strong that we are, and maybe some day the rest of the world will come back to life also. What can I address, that is of progressive interest, in the context of such limited survival as this is so far? I guess I can speak of the type of distance between the two of us and consider the how-to of enlivening whatever our friendship might be. I'm going to call this “Christian Science.” I'm willing to be Jesus; I think she’s the most likely Mary Baker Eddy amongst living souls I know of; so I guess our relationship would be “Christian Science.” Of course, the thing about Christian Science is that there are a bunch of other Christian Scientists here on Earth, and there are also some intermediaries between me and Christian Science, which can be classified into two groups: the Unitarian Universalists, and the Happy Humans. If Meryl does become Sehanine Lakṣmī Moonbow, then some of the designs I've envisioned so far will be adjusted. For now, I have a somewhat flexible approach. I'll just try to share the information I have as it occurs to me. Christian Science does seem to be associated with Yamunā, and Unitarian Universalism with Gaṅgā. The Happy Human is Viṣṇu’s Vāmana, who of course in connection with Yamunā would also be Viṣṇu in his form as Kṛṣṇa. These are higher level affairs, much higher than where we presently are, but very interesting to consider. Sehanine at the level of Agni is Svāhā, and that's plenty for my own love interest. I don't need to demand love right now, so much as some of the agency information has a lot to do with my present lifestyle. Christian Science, Unitarian Universalism, and Happy Humanism are all very definitive of the environment within which I am finding sanity and life. There are some different judgments as to where Svāhā / Mary Magdalene’s own lifestyle interests would be in relation to Christian Science, but I'm at least certain that Christian Science has a great deal to do with Agni / Jesus’ way of doing things. So, since I myself am more likely Agni than Svāhā, Corellon Larethian than Sehanine Moonbow, Apollo than Athena or other Greek goddesses, since I am masculine in this theurgical consideration, I will in my own masculine way look at whatever I think is going on in life nowadays. Christian Science and Celestial Sanctum One of Christian Science’s roles in this Solar System is as the humanist church opposite Siddha Yoga’s comparably universalist ashram. However, I know that Christian Science allows for the interplanetary withdrawal of the civil human from his or her immersion of logical soul into the sophic realm of trans-Solar multiversalism. It seems to be in the vicinity of this context where the applicably now personalist bibliographically classificatory elemental terms , , and are helping. The word ‘fact’ is etymonic with the word that Siddha Yoga loves to worship, which is the word ‘perfect’ (in Sanskrit, ‘siddha’). The also Latin elemental term means ‘name,’ and this is the worship performed by the Hare Krishna movement (which is interplanetarily a significant step inward in lifestyle toward the Sun), specifically the worship of the Holy Names of God. One step further inward is where The Ancient And Mystical Order Rosae Crucis (AMORC Rosicrucianism) maintains their again slightly simpler style of worship within what they call Celestial Sanctum, where now you may recognize the orthodox use of our third term, . However, as I've been learning all this, the three styles of universalism that I've mentioned here are part of a string of orthodoxies, each with their respective humanist partner, which and who do a lot of religious work with the trans-Solar aspect of life here from Earth. All the way from the distant and Martian Ku Klux Klan, inward we have the Christian Apologetics and Research Ministry, the trans-Solar Earthly Transcendental Meditation and Siddha Yoga, the Venusian religions ISKCON (the Hare Krishnas), the Walt Disney Parks and their two sideshows AMORC and live action role-playing with White Wolf’s World of Darkness, then trans-Solar Mercurial Swedenborgianism’s New Church plus finally Christianity proper. In fact, beyond the KKK at the far end of this spectrum is actor Kevin Sorbo’s faith while inward of mainstream Christianity is the simple Solar faith shared by actor John Schneider. Some of the intellectual humanists in polar opposition to these more psychically universalist devotees of civilization include musician Tori Amos, the Church of Christ, Scientist, a group of helpful angels called the Gentle Collective, and late actor Michael Landon. These are great saviors and godly types who are often the lifeguards if we need such, and it is thanks to their humane efforts that I found maintainable sanity in this life. Christian Science plays such, as it calls it, a “key” role in the creation of our own universe in this, a Solar System which knows infinite parallels each maintainable by its own creator and/or group of creators like we are. My use of the term both references my years with AMORC and the development thenwith, and that level of classifiable life which is at least adjacent to justice, but more truly already sanctified and justifying from there upward. Christian Science has been the strength in my own Vaiṣṇava theurgy for many years, and I'm so glad to still find it being right in the focus of life, making sure that our qualification of effort is worthy of the word salvation. I therefore find this combination and development of terminology to be an upward and foward step. Category:Χ-Z696.K73S